The invention set forth in this specification is principally directed toward transfer mechanisms which are useful in moving an article from one location to another. Although such mechanisms are primarily intended for use in toys it is considered that if desired they can be utilized in other different, unrelated applications. Such mechanisms are considered to be particularly desirable for use in toys because of their effectiveness in amusing children when utilized with other known cooperating toy mechanisms.
In considering this application it is to be realized that the toy field is an old, worked-over, somewhat unique field in which amusement and attention-getting values are of primary importance. As the toy field has advanced it has been determined that toys utilizing so-called "ball people" are quite effective in holding the attention of children within a comparatively limited age group. Such "ball people" are articles of figurines which are capable of rolling along an inclined surface through the action of gravity from one location to another.
A number of different toys have been specifically developed for use with these so-called "ball people". In order to achieve effective mental stimulation of a child it is considered desirable to incorporate within toys utilizing these figurines mechanisms which will automatically move the figurines from one location to another in such a way as to hold and attract the interest of a child. A number of such mechanisms have been developed and utilized. In spite of the effectiveness of such prior mechanisms it is considered that there still exists a need for new and improved transfer mechanisms which are primarily useful in transferring "ball people" type figurines in such a way as to stimulate a child's imagination.